This invention relates to drill blanks.
Small drill bits are used extensively for drilling holes in printed circuit boards. One such drill bit consists of a cemented carbide cylinder having an abrasive compact bonded to one end thereof or located in a groove in one end thereof. The abrasive compact may be a diamond or cubic boron nitride abrasive compact, but is generally a diamond compact.